villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Godzilla (Filius)
NOTE: This is about identical progeny of Godzilla. For Godzilla himself, see here. Godzilla Filius is a cell-divided relative of Godzilla Earth and the main antagonist in the 2017 anime film Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. He is the third Godzilla variation in the Toho reboot era, and a cell clone of the Godzilla in the film. History Origins Godzilla Filius was spawned from one of Godzilla Earth's cells, along with Servum. ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' When the crew of the Aratrum find Tau Ceti e uninhabitable, they decide to return Earth and take it back from Godzilla and other monsters. They discover that 20,000 years have passed, and Godzilla has taken over the planet. While making plans to destroy Godzilla once and for all, the crew was attacked by a swarm of Servum. While retreating, they encountered Godzilla Filius, believing him to be Godzilla himself. When Haruo takes a hover bike and attacks him to find the exact time when the energy shield is generated, Haruo was unable to deliver enough damage to warrant such a reaction. Colonel Leland fires at the spines with an artillery tank, which triggered the response. Godzilla Filius then blasted Leland and the craft with atomic breath, then turned away. After gathering the information needed, Haruo enacted his plan to defeat him by disabling Filius' EMP, and the plan was successful in killing him. However, upon analyzing Filius, the Aratrum scientists determined that he was identical to Godzilla from 2030, something highly unlikely given Godzilla's capacity to evolve and the amount of time that had passed. Their fears came true when the fully grown Godzilla Earth (the true one) emerged from a mountain and attacked, destroying their entire attack force as they attempt to escape, although some managed to survive. Appearance Filius is almost identical to his larger relative, Godzilla, except with minor differences. He contrasts from Godzilla Earth in the head, which lacks the spiky protrusion, and has more defined tooth-like appendages. He also has a more sleek, muscle fiber-like skin. The previously mentioned characteristics seem to portray a more youthful look. The skin also differs in color, looking blueish-green, leaning more towards blue. Weaknesses Electromagnetic Energy Overload The humans kill Filius by implanting EMP probes inside him from the dorsal spines. When he attempts to release atomic breath, the excess of electromagnetic energy caused him to explode, thus destroying him. Gallery Godzilla Earth.png|Concept Art 1377F287-59FA-4B16-BF22-03A048B7C3E5.jpeg 6099055F-0680-4FFA-8F25-3242FEF72D5D.jpeg 4AD26521-F28D-475F-AF15-7F38A0896161.jpeg D2C190C7-2042-4C5A-B853-C73A1B02BDC6.png A7DA6611-1E73-401C-8984-3FAB598A2112.jpeg FD92A97E-3FBA-47A0-A8C3-8E42F45992D9.png 5F85FC41-7326-481C-8550-5CD5690D9182.png A2A1C735-C9DF-4C0A-A8A4-CD89AA2E5BC3.png CC3E02D6-14B4-4AE1-8D90-2976434CD3EF.jpeg|Filius’ last moments. Trivia *Filius has the same personality and all abilities that Godzilla Earth has. *The name "Filius" is the Latin word for "son". *Filius matches the original Godzilla in height, at 50 meters, but is only half the weight of the original. *Godzilla Filius is the only variation of Godzilla offspring to be villainous, with the exception of the Baby Zillas in the 1998 Godzilla film. **The concept of a villainous Godzilla son is a first, since Minilla and Godzilla Junior, two previous sons of Godzilla, are both heroic. Navigation Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Deities Category:Force of Nature Category:Immortals Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutants Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Twin/Clone Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Guardians Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral